U-Wing
The '''U-Wing' is a playable vehicle in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront'' and ''Star Wars Battlefront II''. Star Wars Battlefront Overview The U-Wing was added to the game in the Rogue One: Scarif expansion pack. Unlike other vehicles, the only time players can directly pilot the U-Wing is in the first stage of Infiltration. In all other scenarios, players can only become the U-Wing gunner above Scarif. In the space portion of Infiltration, players are randomly selected to be the U-Wing. Here, the U-Wing has three defensive abilities: shield, speed boost, and sensor jammer. Using these in tandem will allow the player to successfully navigate to the Shield Gate at the end of the map. Offensively, the U-Wing is armed with a pair of front forward-facing blaster cannons to deal with enemy fighters. On the ground, the player's time as the U-Wing gunner is determined by the player's ability to look for and kill enemies, much like piloting the Imperial AT-AT. Killing enemies adds to the time in the gunship. As the gunner, the player also has two abilities to help increase survivability: a shield and sensor jammer. Unlike the AT-AT, it is possible to be killed while still in the U-Wing: either if the gunship itself is destroyed or the player in the gunship's exposed interior is sniped with a long-range weapon, like the Cycler Rifle or Pulse Cannon. The U-Wing gunship also features trait levels. Each trait increases the amount of armor and damage the ship does. Attaining even trait level 2 is quite rare, as it requires a large killstreak to do so. Abilities Shield Protects against incoming fire. Speed boost Accelerates ship to max speed for short period of time. Signal Jammer Avoid radar and lock-ons from enemy fighters. Star Wars Battlefront II Overview The U-Wing costs 400 Battle Points to use. Players take the gunner position, and have a limited time window to operate the U-Wing. As of the progression update, it is only playable under the Galactic Assault gamemode on The Great Temple. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities Playable maps The U-Wing is playable on the following maps: Star Wars Battlefront *Shield Gate (Infiltration only) *Landing Pad 13 *Scarif Beach *Scarif Jungle Star Wars Battlefront II * The Great Temple Trivia *U-Wings first appeared and were welcomed into the Star Wars family with the release of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. *No other vehicle has a trait level mechanic and the U-Wing gunship was never announced to have trait levels in the first place. It is therefore likely that the trait notifications could be leftover code from testing and the trait modifiers were never actually implemented in the final release of the expansion. Gallery U-wing_from_UE_trailer.png Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-38.jpg Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-39.jpg Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-40.jpg Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-41.jpg tilmann-milde-33154061481-25a83b736b-o.jpg tilmann-milde-33241190536-05fe9a5d38-o.jpg tilmann-milde-33860435941-dd17114f81-o.jpg SWBFII U-Wing Icon.png|In-game icon for the U-Wing in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Season Pass Content Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles